Ударный корабль GAT-12 «Скипрей»
*Галактическая Империя *Консорциум Занна Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption *Осколок Империи The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic I: Remnant *Контрабандисты *Пираты *Планетарный гарнизон |fleet= |taskforce= |owners= |namedcrew= |captains= |registry= |aliases= |modules=}} thumb|"Скипрей" на орбите История Линейка штурмовиков GAT разрабатывалась для Империи. В эпоху её расцвета они были полностью вытеснены малыми космолётами класса TIE, а подержанные экземпляры быстро разошлись на чёрном рынке. Особенности Катера "Скипрей" были больше истребителей, менее манёвренными, но хорошо вооружёнными и защищёнными, а также оборудованы гиперприводом, системами жизнеобеспечения и достаточно вместительными трюмами для припасов, что позволяло участвовать в длительных автономных полётах. Они выпускали сразу по две торпеды в цель, чем до них не мог похвастать ни один бомбардировщик. Благодаря внушительному арсеналу ионно-лазерного бортового вооружения в сочетании с возможностями преследования малых судов GAT'ы стали настоящей грозой лёгких транспортных кораблей. Применение Перечисленные свойства быстро нашли применение в космическом пиратстве: оскудевший за время похода трюм своевременно пополнялся награбленной во время рейдов добычей. В составе групп штурмовики окружали и обезвреживали конвой, затем выбивали двигатели кораблей каравана, за которые потом принимались абордажные команды. Влиятельный криминальный барон Тайбер Занн собирал достаточно таких космолётов, чтобы осаждать целые орбитальные базы. В составе флота они также участвовали в полномасштабных сражениях против крупных эскадр Империи и Альянса. Модификации Известно множество подвидов данной модели - по модификациям среди бомбардировщиков она побила рекорд. Skipray_Blastboat.JPG|GAT-12H GAT-12j-interior.png|GAT-12J в разрезе Skipray_schem.jpg|Общая схема штурмовиков серии GAT-12 За годы хождения в Галактике под себя корабль успели приспособить самые разные фракции и частные лица. "Скипреи" "Чёрного Солнца" были оптимизированы для маневрирования в астероидных полях, где обычно располагались их базы. Консорциум Занна и контрабандисты применяли также помехопостановщик с чёрного рынка планеты Атзерри. Включив помехи, штурмовик на время мог исчезнуть с вражеских радаров. Потом диапазон сканирования менялся, и требовалось время на перенастройку оборудования. За кулисами Парные лазерные пушки модели те же, что у истребителей, но в Starships of the Galaxy их заменили турболазерами. thumb|Штурмовик заходит на посадку Появления *''Death Star'' *''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire audio drama'' *''Star Wars: Empire 20: A Little Piece of Home, Part 1'' * *''Operation: Elrood'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' * *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''The Last Command'' *''X-Wing: Isard's Revenge'' * *''Crimson Empire'' *''The Bounty Hunters: Kenix Kil'' *''Jedi Search'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Darksaber'' *''Planet of Twilight'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shadow Academy'' *''The New Jedi Order: Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''The New Jedi Order: Recovery'' *''The New Jedi Order: Star by Star'' *''The New Jedi Order: Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''The New Jedi Order: Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''The New Jedi Order: The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Legacy of the Force: Invincible'' Источники *''Imperial Sourcebook'', First Edition *''Planets of the Galaxy, Volume One'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', Second Edition *''The Star Wars Planets Collection'' *''Cracken's Rebel Operatives'' *''Imperial Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Galaxy Guide 9: Fragments from the Rim'' *''Death Star Technical Companion'' *''Heir to the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Pirates & Privateers'' *''The Far Orbit Project'' *''Classic Adventures: Volume Four - The Best of the Journal'' *''The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''The DarkStryder Campaign'' * *''Starships of the Galaxy'' *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''Hero's Guide'' *''Starships of the Galaxy'' (2007) *''Living Force Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' * * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire: Roleplaying Game BETA'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' Примечания Категория:Бомбардировщики Категория:Корабли Галактической Империи Категория:Корабли пиратов Категория:Корабли Консорциума Занна Категория:Легендарные статьи Категория:Малые штурмовые звездолёты Категория:Корабли Чёрного Солнца Категория:Носители протонных торпед Категория:Корабли контрабандистов